Bleach Fanfic
by Nelly Tayuchi
Summary: A new student is enrolled in Karakura High school after the events in the soul society, but she is no ordinary student... It's placed right after the second arc (soul society arc) and the chapters are pretty short.
1. Chapter 1

New year... New me! What a load of crap. A night can't change who you are, the way you think... but the things that a new year can change is the new events it brings with it. This year is going to be a bomb for me. I'm changing schools, the last one I was in I got kicked out for my vibrant hair color. It's not my bloody fault that my hair is naturally bright red! I've been in most schools in my old town, I got kicked quiet often for all sorts of reason- hair, attitude, grades- but in this school I have decided to stay with it and be at my best behavior (although I'm not prepared to die my hair at all). Not only am I moving schools but also I'm moving to an entirely different town, Karakura Town.

It was rather exciting, getting a new uniform and books. This school will be hard to adapt to, I know no one who lives in this town, I'm a total stranger here, that's all the more reason to try harder here. I'll be able to make friends somehow. So tomorrow is my first day of school, all my thoughts and anticipation kept me up at night. I should really get rested for tomorrow but I can't..! It's too hot in the room but when I open a window it's too bloody cold in here! This is so annoying. I might as well not get any sleep for tomorrow, it all comes down to the same thing.

Once I got comfortable and drowsy, the dark sky outside became a dark purple and then a vibrant pink-orange color. Minutes later a loud beeping sound filled the room. "Grrr... I had an hour's worth of sleep on my first day of school. Great, just what I needed," I grouched to myself as I rolled out of bed. I'm not a morning person at all. For the last couple of weeks I've been waking up at twelve noon and going to bed at 4 in the morning, I should of thought this through before yesterday. The toothpaste stung my tongue when I brushed my teeth so early in the morning, my eyes watered when the hairbrush pulled my hair. I need to make a good impression of myself on the first day so I should put make up on...! It's such an effort to do but it needs to be done.

The day's weather was predicted to be mild and sunny, which was good form me! No need to bring a coat or put on tights. After a painful hour and a half, I was finally fully awake, fully dressed and fully packed for school. My determination to stay in a school for at least a year was never this high! I wasn't sure why but I felt like I'll be able to breeze through the year, maybe because I'll find some people who will understand me..? Or perhaps I just had a good vibe of this town. Never the less it will hopefully be a great start.

The streets outside were full of people, students rushing to different schools and adults going of to work, and I joined them in the crowd. To avoid getting lost I found a couple of students wearing the same uniform as me, I began following them casually. In a couple minutes time I realized that they weren't heading to the school at all, they were heading for town instead...! Well great now I was really lost! I had no idea where to go from town! Should I ask them people who went into the shops? No, they'll think I am some sort of stalker if I do. I need to find some other student to ask about that matter. But sadly that wouldn't work either.

There were no other students walking around the town except me and the ones who went into the super-market. At this rate I'll be late, it's my first day as well. There goes a good first impression, right out the back door. I'm completely lost...! I should have never followed them weird people, they looked a bit dodgy. Now I should just go back the way I came here... but which way was that. My head twisted around as my shoulders sunk down. I can't remember the way I came. Maybe I should ask someone... but that'd be weird. If I wait a while maybe the students will come out of the shop... or some other student will pass here.

Sighing, I slumped down on a bench and looked at all the people passing by. I'm already late for school, I'll probably end up sitting here all day. Still staring at the crowd, I noticed a person wearing the same uniform as me. In a hurry, I stood up and pushed passed the people to get to the female student. This time instead of following her I decided to actually ask for directions. My hand gripped her sleeve and I caught her attention. As soon as she stopped and turned to look at me I smiled and let g of her sleeve. "Hey, would you mind telling me were our school is? You see, I'm new to this town and I'm very lost."

After a moment, the girl smiled at me. "Sure! You can walk with me if you like, I'm going there now," she said brightly. "There were a couple new students last semester but some of them didn't last long. Maybe you'll stay until the end of the year. So what's your name anyway?" We began walking with the current of the crowd.

'Didn't last long...?' what's that supposed to mean? "My name is Akira Fujimori, and what's yours then?" I asked still pondering about her statement. I guess they were as bad as me then if they got kicked out.

"My name is Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you Akira," Orihime offered me her hand and I shook it.

"Yeah you too Orihime," we let go of each others hands and continued walking down he busy high-street. "So uhm, what happened to the students you mentioned earlier then?"

"Oh they just got kicked out. One of them beat some other student up and they both got transferred to two separate schools. Did you dye your hair? It's really pretty," the smile on her face never faded. Her round brown eye sparkled as she looked at me.

"No, I was just born like this actually but thanks. You have very nice eyes by the way..." she had a very nice figure too but it would be a bit weird if a girl complimented her on that, she might think I'm a lesbian or something. Overall she was very pretty.

"You think so? No one has ever complimented me on those. Oh look, that's the school!"

"The scho-..? You mean we're here already? That wasn't long," It took us less than a minute to get here, and I thought the school was kilometers away from the town. The school building looked very clean and... well normal.

Well anyway, there is my new school. New friends, new lessons and hopefully new adventures- that is if I last long enough and behave properly- await me in there. A new life of mine begins here, today.


	2. Chapter 2

The school looked big from the outside, and it must be even bigger inside because of the amount of people walking around outside. It'll be a miracle if I don't get lost here...I've got a rather bad sense of direction in places like that. At least Orihime can help me around, she seems quiet nice. Right, so first thing's first, what class am I in and how do I find it. With that thought in mind I turned my head around to Orihime to find her staring at me with raised eyebrows. "Uhm... Is something wrong...?" I asked her and she stopped giving me that odd look, or should I say staring at me.

"Your hair reminds me of someone... the way it's in a ponytail and it's red," her usual smile returned to her face. "It must be my imagination. Should we go see what class we're in?"

"Hmm.. the way its red and in a ponytail? I was just going to ask you about the classes," Geez she really gives me a lot to think about. We began walking once again. There were so many students here, it must be a really big school and town. As we approached the school a huddle of students around a board came into view. "Are the classes posted there then?"

Nodding, Orihime began pushing through the crowd to get to the list while I stayed on the outside of the gathering. "Akira, you're in the same class as me this year! Hmm, and so is Chad, Uryu and Ichigo! This is going to be a great year." she said gleefully as she squeezed back out.

"Who again?" I knew no one, no surprise since I just moved in. "Orihime..? Would you mind taking me to the class to? I'll get lost again if you don't."

"Of course!" with that she began to explain the school rules and talked about the different things that happened in different classes, but they all had the same thing in common.

"Who is this Ichigo person you Keep mentioning? Is he your boyfriend or something?" I asked as we turned another corner in the hallway. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her look down and smile to the floor.

"No no it's not like that. Ichigo is just a person I care about a lot, an extremely close friend that has a large part in my life," seeing her truly happy expression made me happy. I pulled my eyes away from her and continued walking down the corridor. "So why did you move here?"

"Oh I ran out of schools in my town so I had to move here. No school wanted to take me back," my voice sounded rather casual but I was so not proud of my doings there. A lot of unpleasant memories in every school whizzed through my mind and I unconsciously made a face like there was nice big pile of fresh manure laid out in front of me. "And I wouldn't take any of the schools back either."

"I hope you'll like this school better!" A second later we stopped outside a room. "Well, this is out classroom!" she exclaimed before striding in to get a warm greeting from a girl with brown short hair and red bobby pins. I peered into the room and then stepped back... how should I enter? Maybe I should stay quiet until someone notices me, or maybe I should introduce myself when I go in. No, that'll sounds a bit gay. Hmm.. I gave another look into the half empty classroom before beginning to debate with myself.

Sighing, I waked to the other side and looked out the window. Once I finally made my mind up I strode bravely into the classroom full of people, at once I found the only person I knew and walked up to her. My plan is to hang around with her untill I got to know someone else, or just stay with her. Just as I was about to say something Orihime burst out with a greeting. "Good morning Ichigo!"

It's that guy called Ichigo again, when she called out I slowly turned to look at the door. A guy with orange hair and a weird figure came into the classroom, followed by a tall guy with tanned skin who was very muscly and a average guy with black hair and glasses. "Mu..." said the extremely tall guy as they walked in.

"Morning, looks like your hair is as messy as always today," said the guy with glasses, pushing them up his nose.

"Who's that you got with you Orihime..?" said the guy with orange hair.

His question snapped me back to reality. "Oh, my name is Akira Fujimori," I said lifting my hand to greet them. "So who are you guys then?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, this is Chad and Ur.." the guy with orange hair said as the tallest one called Chad nodded to me.

"I can introduce myself you know," the guy with glasses said.

"Well I was just being kind..!" said Ichigo and the two began bickering for a while.

Clearing his throat after the little argument he turned to face me. "Anyways, I'm Uryu Ishida, pleasure to meet you Akira."

"Same here," I said and shook everyone's hand. "So that's the one you keep going on about then Orihime.." I said and looked back at Orihime to see her cheeks flush red and look around alarmed.

"Shush! Your no meant to say that aloud!" she said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Huh? But why?" I asked with a slightly perplexed look on my face. The truth was that I knew why she said it, she was embarrassed, but I still asked.

Just as she was about to say something back a flash of red went skimmed across my line of vision and groped Orihime from behind. "Morning Hi-me Moments later another person stormed and through the most powerful kick I saw yet at the girl with dark red hair cuddling the struggling Orihime. "Boofooo...h. Summer vacation is over but our tsukkomi sure seems to be going strong."

"I thought I told you this isn't a tsukkomi!" shouted the girl who just walked in. "Geez, regardless if its summer or autumn you do try to get some!"

From just spending a couple of minutes in the classroom, I came to the conclusion that it will never be a boring day here in this school. "Long time no see Tatsuki." before I knew it I was eavesdropping in everyone's conversation.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see you much this summer... I heard you were returning early from your trip but when I went to your house, you were never there," implied the person Ichigo called Tatsuki. "What have you been doing..?"

There was a slight pause in their conversation so I decided to slip in and introduce myself to Tatsuki. "Errm... Hi, Tatsuki right?"

"Yeah, you must be Akira. I saw your name on the class list," she said and I nodded. "What's that?" she pointed at an odd key chain hanging of Ichigo's uniform.

"Huh? Ah it's just a charm."

"No no I don't mean that, since it's probably just one of your dad's silly jokes."

"You figured it out? Amazing!" his expression certainly was stunned.

"Of course! Who else would do something like that?" Tatsuki said sarcastically and crossed her arms. "That's why I wasn't talking about the charm, I was asking about the other skull thing."

I peered closer to it and it looked vaguely familiar, the symbol on it did anyway. "The symbol on it looks pretty familiar..." I murmured to myself wracking my head for it's meaning.

"Ah? This thing I uh... bought it not long ago?" Ichigo said grabbing the thing. "Wait... You two can see it?"

"Aha!" I exclaimed finally remembering the meaning of it. "Isn't I to do with..." I got cut of by a loud shout outside the classroom.

Everyone's heads turned to the door. "Time to scurry to your seats brats!" shouted the teacher who just came striding in to the classroom and setting the books and chalk on the front desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or bleach- I don't even wash the clothes with it.

Thank you people for reading/following this story! As you probably noticed by now I'm no expert writer (quiet the opposite actually) and each 'chapter' is pretty short. One reason is to make it that much a lighter read and another is that I can release chapters a lot quicker and more often. But I have to be in the mood to write anything at all and that's pretty rare considering how much the ending of the manga put me of, sorry if anyone likes it but I don't (I could go in a longass rant about it but no one really cares..)

Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"All right- so everyone is here today! Nice! Very Nice!" exclaimed the teacher as she surveyed the classroom for any people that were missing. Just as she was counting up all the students in the class room, a loud screeching noise bellowed from the middle of the classroom, just about where Ichigo sat. To my surprise, it seemed like I was the only one who noticed it. Once the screeching noise died down a little flash went of from the badge he had tied to his keys.

"Hollow! Hollow!" it exclaimed loud and clear. It not only shocked me this time, Ichigo got surprised as well and through it up by accident when he tried to detach it from the rest of the charms. He seemed panicked when he got up and sprinted out of the classroom. Well this just proves what I was thinking! Oh god, what was I thinking about? Well I hope that detector thing doesn't recognize me as a hollow. As I looked around the class once again, the big quiet guy and Orihime also ran out the classroom screaming 'Bathroom!'. What's going on? I swear everyone could hear that noise but no one reacted?

The class took a while to settle itself down and the teachers hysterical screams weren't much help in anyway. It was once the class calmed down when this weird pulling sensation reacted around me, it was a really strong reiatsu- if I'm not mistaken, one of a Shinigami. I wonder what one wanted in this place. The thoughts staggered around in my head as the lessons dragged slowly on until the bell signaling the end of last lesson echoed in the corridor creating a hassle around the classroom and the corridors roared up with chatter from all the students. The thing I could hear the most was sighing and shouts of "finally!". These were literally my thoughts, this day couldn't go any slower, especially now that I've got all those questions.

But seriously, what them retards are doing right now is none of my business right now... It's not that I'm not curious who it was though. I just don't want to involve myself with them Shinigami! They piss me of. They think they're high and mighty just because they don't need to eat to survive! And their weird system is just so messed up that leads to everyone being punished or executed, and the fact that they send the most annoying ones to earth too look after towns! I mean, the one protecting this town is a absolute joke, he literally declares war on wind if it makes a big enough sound, he won't even be able to protect the people here if a stronger hollow appears someday. All of them are just so stuck up! Without hollows the natural cycle of this world would collapse, but also too many cause major problems. it's just so confusing... I don't even know what to think anymore. Argh why does life have to be so complicated? I would give so much to be just a Shinigami or a human or even a bloody hollow with a simple life!

"Errrmm, are you alright?" said a voice from behind me snapping me back to reality and I instinctively through my body to face the source of the voice. A person with shoulder length yellow hair and a lanky figure with a weird teethy grin stared back at me cocking an eyebrow. Behind him were Orihime, Ichigo and the guy in thin rimmed glasses. "you looked pre worked up here a second ago."

"Really? I must've been daydreaming for too long," I said smiling back and waving my hand about as if to distort their thoughts. I quickly grabbed my back and flung it over my shoulder after tucking my chair in neatly under the small desk. "Oh yeah.. I still don't know my way around, would any of you mind walking me back to the exit?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going with Tatsuki to her house for dinner! Maybe I could pick you up tomorrow morning?" Orihime said enthusiastically as he guy who was smiling weirdly left the room. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, wait there..." I swiped my hand around my pocket and pulled out a flip phone with different key rings dangling down from it. One of them had the Shinigami symbol on it, the same one Ichigo has but way smaller and mine was colorful. So that's what I recogni- so he's a.. no way! "Here it is,"

She thanked me, we said bye to each other and she walked out. "So I guess I'll show you the way," Ichigo said and stood up. I nodded and pulled a smile. "See you later Ishida," he said and we walked out followed by Uryu who went in the opposite direction. I'll ask him when we're out the reach of people's ears. "So which was are you heading?"

"You mean my house?" he nodded to my question. "it's near the train station but down a street."

"That's near where I live so we can walk home together."

"If you don't mind," well this is great! I can ask him in a little while. A little awkward silence followed as we walked through the grounds of the school. well, at least I should hold up a conversation until then. "Do you have an siblings?" indeed, a very normal conversation starter/ get to know pack.

"Yeah, I've got two younger sisters. What about you?"

"I have a older sister but she moved away to another country when I was pretty young," I said as we walked out the school gates. "Oh yeah, do you have a phone on you?" We exchanged numbers and continued down a path, which was completely empty. "Ah, I was meant to ask. What are you?" my smile faded slightly and so did his. He turned his head o face me and we slowed down a bit.

"What could I be? I don't get you," he said raising an eyebrow.

"That thing that's attached you your weird charms," I pulled my phone out to show him my miniature version of it. "Are you a Shinigami?" I asked in a lowered voice and we stopped. "I sensed extremely high spirit pressure today and I'm sure it wasn't the one protecting the town because he barely has enough to stand up against some wind. So was that you?"

"What are you?" he asked looking more than just surprised. "are you related to Renji?"

"Who? I don't know him. What I am is more of a complicated story... how about you explain what you are then I go?"

"I'm a substitute Shinigami."

"Aha! So that's why I couldn't sense you! Because you have a real human body, not one of them plastic ones. I get it!."

"And what are you? Explain yourself!"

"Well, as I told you. It's complicated. But seriously, I'm not bad news. I don't want to bring any trouble or am not here to attack anyone." I said waving my hands around. Just as I did that the screeching warning came out from his pocket. "One's nearby?"

He ignored my question and began running towards, I think, his home and I followed right behind him shoving my phone into a pocket.


End file.
